Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney Developments Please Stay Tuned * Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos! Opening Titles * Barney and Friends Home Video * "Barney's Best Manners" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Jim Rowley * Producer: Charlotte Spivey * Consulting Producer: Julie Hutchings * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Audio/Music Director: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Shelley C. Aubrey * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Voice - Dean Wendt ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** Gianna - Selena Gomez ** Whitney - Kayla Levels ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Mario - Zachary Soza ** Nick - Grayson Vanover ** Vera Goode - Greta Muller ** Baxter - Gordon Fox ** Juggler/Balloon Artist - Logan Daffrow ** Magician - Michael Stein * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Eric Nordberg * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagen Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Bllarini, Jr. * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: McKee Smith, Laura Cargile, Tim Werner * Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Studio Engineer: James Johnson * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, Wayne Cook * Technical Director: David Peak * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Harold Boch, Bruce Harmon, Van Smalley, Paul Cox * Video Tape Operators: Steve Tennison, Jimmy Young, Stewart Odell * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Brad Womack, Brenda Galgan * Post Production Audio: Pat Sellers, Casey Stinson * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Dalvit * Lighting Board Operator: Ricky Long * Best Boy Electric: Mark herrmann * Key Grip/Electrician: John knight * Electricians: Jeff Conrad, Dennis Haden * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson * Set Dressers: Susan McGill, Lorna Munson * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Illustrator & Assistant to the Production Designer: Kathryb Yingling * Draftsperson: Bob Dukasovich * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston * Construction Coordinator: Dan Leonard * Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Larry Meinart, Stephen Connor * Leadman: Greg Beutel * Scenic Painters: Cathey Miller, Mikhail Dimov, Amber Bordelon, Douglas Camp, Tina Griffith Camp, Kristin Weeks * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Makeup Artist: Jimi White * Sepcialty Makeup Artist: Stephanie Dalvit * Hair Stylists: Debra Haefling, Regina Rutherford, Gary Shannon * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Webher * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Taneia Lednicky * Wardrobe Assistant: Chrstine Petty * Stitcher: Leila Heise * Assistant Choreographer; Christine Lanning * 2nd Assistant Director: Brian Mack * Executive Assistant: Shauna Diaz * Assistant to the Producer: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Research: Lori Plummer, M. Ed., Nancy Batchelder * Teacher: Jill Richer * Child Supervisor: Marilie Hunter * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Shop Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Wranglers: Dana O'Neal, Janet Bush, Tracy Poe * Character Seamstress: Barbara Wood * Character Technician: Phillip Yonkos * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Production Accountant: Jayne Royall * Payroll Accountant: George Engman * Production Assistants: Halim Jabbour, Ryan Walden, Josh Fletcher, Elizabeth Dinh * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose Casting * Set Construction: Larry Lagnley, Dan Leonard * Original Song "Topsy Turvey Tea": Stephen White * Song "Have a Party with Me": New Lyrics: Stephen White - Melody: Joseph K. Phillips and Tony Peugh * Animation and Video Effects: Janimation * Additional Graphics and Video Effects: Post Asylum * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional ©1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ name and characters,, "Barney & Friends" and the marching Barney and star and marching dino and and Children and overlapping dino spots logos are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tim Off. "Barney & the Backyard Gang" is a trademark of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * ©2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Barney and Me Contest Winners * Barney Fan Club * The Wiggles: Space Dancing * Kipper: Fun in the Sun * Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny * Bob the Builder: Building Friendships Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video